Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and non-volatile (e.g., flash) memory.
A number of non-volatile memory devices can be combined to make a solid state drive (SSD) that can emulate a mechanically-operated hard disk drive in a computer system. Solid state drives can provide faster access with greater reliability than mechanical hard drives due to the lack of moving parts.
Due at least in part to the increasing performance of computer systems, memory and solid state drive manufactures are under constant pressure to increase the performance of their memory in order to try to keep pace with the computer system performance increases. One way for memory manufacturers to increase memory performance is to decrease memory read/write times. However, advancements in memory technology may hinder that effort. Another way to increase memory performance can be to make searches of memory and SSDs more efficient.